Nonsense
by Chibi Muse-chan
Summary: Cute lil' drabble in no real order, might actually go somewhere with it... maybe. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Some UubxPan
1. Song

_**(A/N: Cute lil' drabble in no real order, I might actually do something with it, might not.)**_

_**-Nonsense-**_

Chapter One: Song

"…'cause I struggle with forward motion. We all struggle with forward motion…" Pan hummed the rest of the lyrics do to the lack of knowledge as to how the rest of the song went.

"What'cha singing Pan-chan?" Bra glanced inquizadly((SP!)) at her friend.

"It's from a band called Relient K, it's stuck in my head."

"Owch, that sucks."

"That ain't half of it…" Pan mumbled, apparently forgetting that despite her lack of interest when it came to fighting, Bra was half Saiyan, and therefore, gifted with Saiyan hearing.

"What do'ya mean Pan-chan?"

Pan winced slightly, realizing her mistake, Bra was _never_ gonna let it die until she heard what it was…

"It's nothing." That doesn't mean she couldn't try!

Bra's eyes narrowed and she tightened her high pony tail(a quirk of sorts she had gained of the years) "Tell me."

"No, there's nothing to tell." So what if she already knew there was something? That wouldn't stop her from insisting it was nothing to the bitter end! (A/N: Sweat Drop Stubborn, ne?)

"Tell me or else."

"Listen, even if you threaten me, you'll get nothing. 'Cause that's all it is! Nothing!" in all honesty, it wasn't a complete fib! I mean in a way, that's what was upsetting her _nothing_.

Unfortunately for her, this was the daughter of **The** Bulma Briefs, making her significantly smarter than the height of her skirt might suggest.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes! It's _nothing_!"

Bra smirked she walked right into that one.

"So, exactly what part of nothing upsets you?"

Pan's head hit the desk, she just couldn't win!


	2. Voices

_**-Nonsense-**_

Chapter Two: Voices

Uub sighed as he looked at the sky, today was just so _boring_…

_Okay, there's that, and there's a certain someone you can't get off your mind._

'_Who're you!' _Uub furrowed his eyebrows, was he so bored he'd subconsciously created a voice in the back of his head to banter with?

_I am… Your inner girl!_

Uub's eyes went wide, this wasn't going anywhere he liked _'**WHAT!**'_

_Yep! And I **know **you like Gohan!_

All the blood drained from Uubs face, he wasn't gay… was he?

_That's right Videl! I know you like Saiyaman too!_

Uub's left eye twitched, _'Wow! You're smart! Only one problem with that… I'M NOT VIDEL!_'

_Oops, wrong fanfic! Later!_

Uub was feeling quite queasy by the end of all that, but what hit him next, was even scarier…

_I know you like Bulma. _A sly voice appeared,

Uub now felt rather faint, '_Wha-**what!**'_

_Yes Vegeta, I know ALL your secrets._

Uub's eyes widened, what the HFIL! _'I'm not Vegeta! I'm Uub!'_

_Whoops, later wuss, have fun with-_

'_Shut. Up. And. Leave.'_

_Owch, to-uchy, I feel bad for the guy assigned to tease you!_

Uub growled under his breath, this is getting annoying.

_Don't you just think Goku is just so HOT! I mean shirtless and all._

This time Uub thought he really might puke…

"**I. AM. NOT. CHICHI!**"

_I never said you were Chichi, Mirai Trunks…_(A/N: Lol, I was looking for some cute DBZ pics one time when I ran into a bunch of Douji's about Mirai Trunks trying to get Goku's attention romantically.)

That did it, he tasted bile, but sucked it up, to his distaste.

'_My. Name. Is. Uub.' _

_Sorry Hon, thought you were someone else, bye!_

If he had had time to ponder this, he would have wondered why in hell that voice was looking for Mirai Trunks…

"What'cha doin'?"

Uub looked up at the object of **_his own_** affection (A/N: Meaning, no he doesn't have a thing for Gohan, Bulma, or Goku.) Pan looked back down on him with a curious expression.

"Going crazy, you?" Uub replied off handedly, finding it ironic how true that was…

"Might as well be." Pan replied with a smirk as she sat next to Uub, there was a comfortable silence as they both basked in being in each others presence…

_Oh. My. God. Isn't Tien just the cutest ever?_

Uub groaned… would it ever end?

(A/N: … Let me think about that… mmmm… No. BWAHAHAHAHA!)


	3. Pink Prank

_**-Nonsense-**_

_**Chapter Three: Pink Prank **_

Pan tapped her desk with her finger tips, she was B.O.R.E.D! Looking at her math teacher she wondered vaguely if even she understood a word coming out of her mouth…

'_I'd almost prefer when Grandma Chi home schooled me…_'

Glancing to her left, she saw her long time best friend: Bra Briefs. Bra was doodling something on her desk.

Bra had been home schooled by Chichi along with her and Uub, they'd all become close friends during the time of Chichi's rein of terror(or homework if you thought on it logically…)

Pan giggled slightly when she remembered the time they had pulled a prank on her uncle Goten.

"**_-and that it is why m equals ic squared." Chichi concluded with a triumphant smile. "That'll be all for today I guess, why don't you three go play?"_**

_**Nodding vigorously Bra, Pan, and Uub rushed off to a place algebra couldn't find them(hopefully).**_

_**Arriving at their 'hide out' (AKA a small cave behind a waterfall) they sat down huffing for air having rushed the entire way.**_

"**_So what did you want to tell us about Bra-chan?" Pan asked, catching her breath fairly quickly._**

_**Standing up with a gleam in her eyes Bra declared with her 'bossy voice' "I found Onii-chans plans last night!"**_

_**Uub and Pan stared at her confused "'Plans'?" they echoed.**_

**_Giving a triumphant smirk Bra nodded excitedly, "You remember when your dad was telling us about Onii-chan and Uncle Goten being trouble makers when they were our age?"_**

_**Uub and Pan nodded dumbly.**_

"**_We-ll, I got curious! So I looked through Onii-chans room yesterday and I found this!" with that she proudly brought out a stack of papers. "I found _all_ the blueprints for a certain prank they pulled on my Dad!"_**

**_The stares Pan and Uub were giving her seemed to ask 'Are you crazy? Vegeta would skin us!'_**

"**_Oh come on! How dumb do you think I am? There is _no way_ I'd pull this on Daddy! I'm gonna turn their own prank against them!" a dawning look entered Pan and Uub's faces and slowly morphed into a slightly more mischievous one._**

_**---**_

_**Later that day after certain arrangements had been made…**_

"_**ARGH! MY HAIR!" Bra, Pan, and Uub all snickered inwardly but acted oblivious as Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl all rushed to the bathroom.**_

_**Entering the bathroom themselves they saw Goten…**_

_**With pink hair.**_

_**It was too much they burst out laughing and gave it away.**_

"_**I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. GUYS!" they pulled themselves together just enough to run for their lives.**_

Pan snickered slightly again before she noticed a note from her right, glancing over she saw Uub looking at the board innocently.

Pan shrugged and read the note: 'What's so funny?'

Pan smiled and grabbed her pencil and sketched out a quick Goten pic grabbing her(pink) highlighter afterwards she colored in his hair and passed the note back.

Uub laughed, in a second realizing his mistake and looked at a very irritated teacher.

"Ummm… Hi?" Uub managed with a weak voice.


	4. Shipping

"EH?!" Bra was absolutely flabbergasted.

Pan 'hmphed', "You heard me."

"B-but… _why?!_" Bra made frantic motions with her hands, "I-it's… it's outrageous! What could you possibly gain from-?!"

Pan raised an eyebrow, "It's not about gaining and you know it."

"You were bribed; _please_ tell me you were bribed." Bra knew better than to say 'threatened', no one in their right mind would threaten Pan to begin with, much less persuade her through such a pride crushing manner.

"Yes, Bra I was bribed and convinced to do it against my better judgment." Pan rolled her eyes, sarcasm quite literally dripping off of every word.

Bra sighed, tears in the corner of her eyes, her poor Panny… done in by pretty words… she could cry…

As if reading her friends mind Pan gave Bra a skeptical look "And no, I was not 'taken by the darkside'."

It was Bra's turn to raise an eyebrow, "How can you say that?! _They are the darkside!_"

Uub, who had been silent during the entire exchange, raised a hand "Can I say something?"

Both girls whirled with fire in their eyes, "No!"

Uub sighed and leaned back in his chair, who knew girls took shipping so seriously…?

"KibaHina is adorable! He's like a puppy!! Come on Pan-chan!"

"No! I'm not saying SasuHina is better, but I _like_ it better! So tough!!"


End file.
